


Fear

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Challengers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, July 4, 2011. 'taste'

Hn. Again? Another challenger?

Why?

It was a waste of both his time and theirs- the ones who came thinking they knew anything about true combat.

They deserved the sorrow he delivered unto them.

Sorrow, despair, fear...

Yes, quite often they had fear he could nearly taste as it streamed off them.

Their reward was only defeat, quickly, painfully, often permanently.

And yet they came anyway, despite the rumors and tales, or perhaps because of them. They came and challenged him and if they lived, they regretted it. Self-fancied heroes, local warriors, anyone with something to prove...

Again?

Sephiroth smiled.


End file.
